


Humanity

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Q10 [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AI!Q, AU, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, James is Wise, Love, M/M, Mortality, Realization, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q realizes that James is human and that humans die. He doesn't take it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this...

Humanity

 

Q was not acting like himself. James didn’t know why, but he seemed to have reverted to standard programming at work. His smiles were faked, his laughs were hollow, his eyes were dead. He just wasn’t himself. James noticed and asked Jen who shrugged and told him that Q had been acting strangely for over a week.

“Hey, Q.”

“Hello, 007. Have you visited medical yet?”

“You alright?” James asked quietly.

“I’m fine, 007.”

“Um, alright.” James sighed, handing over his equipment, gripping Q’s wrist gently below the level of the desk so that no one would notice. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine. You’ve been gone a while, you should get some rest.”

“I’m alright Q, just a scratch or two.” Q’s eyes narrowed slightly and then his phone rang.

“I need to answer this, shoo.”

“Alright…”

800Q8

James wasn’t invited to stay with Q that night, so James went home to an empty flat. Alec was in Brazil, which meant that the damn place was too quiet, but James somehow managed to sleep. He lay on stomach sprawled out over the mattress in the completely dark room, until a green light flickered in his hand. Q stood above James’ hand, his form disheveled and he was flickering slightly. “James?” He whispered, his voice shaky. He slowly walked over James’ shoulders and stopped in front of James’ face. “James?” His voice shock as his green form flickered. “James?” He reached out to touch his forehead, but his hand went through him and flickered again. “James, wake up.”

“Q…”

“James.” James slowly opened his eyes and winced back at the light.

“Q? What are you? Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry. I know I said I would never do this, but I had to see you.”

“What’s wrong? Why are you…you’re flickering?” James slowly sat up and Q stood in front of his face.

“I am flickering?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“I am upset, I think that may be it.” Q said before walking forward. “Are you alright?”

“What? Of course, I’m fine. Just scratches remember?”

“Do you know what can happen with scratches? You could get an infection and die.”

“What? Q, what are you talking about?”

“You could get diseases or viruses or…God knows what!”

“Q? What happened?”

“You’re going to die. I didn’t realize it. I didn’t understand. I’ve been an AI, my concept of life and death was limited. I thought it was a just like a cease of thought, a cease in numbers, a cease in movement. It isn’t! It’s different for humans. Your heart stops and your eyes get fuzzy and your mind stops thinking and you stop talking and you stop moving and you get cold and you—”

“Q…everyone dies.”

“I have the potential to live forever if I’m never dismantled or scavenged. You could die and leave me.”

“Q…sh. It’s okay, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. I don’t know how to deal with this. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. How am I supposed to deal with this?”

“Sh, I’m coming to see you in person, okay, just stay with me alright?”

800Q8

James pulled Q into his arms the instant he entered MI6. “I didn’t know, I didn’t think that…” Q was crying, uncontrollably.

“Sh… It’s okay, it’s alright.”

“But it isn’t. This isn’t normal is it?”

“It’s something we all have to come to terms with one day.”

“I’m only two.” James laughed sadly before holding him closer.

“Come on, let’s go and get you somewhere comfortable alright?”

“Okay…” James kept an arm around his shoulders and Q buried his head in his shoulder. James walked Q through the building and into Q-branch before leading him into his small room. James sat down on the bed and pulled Q into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Q buried himself close to James, not wanting to let go of him. James pressed gentle kisses to his forehead and rubbed his back, his other hand rubbed circles over Q’s hand.

“What if I can’t save you?”

“You’ll always save me, Q.”

“But I can’t. I’d have to fight biology. I’d have to fight humanity. I can’t do that. I can’t…”

“Sh, it’s not your job. It has to happen someday, Q, it’s natural.”

“I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to be alone.”

“I don’t want you to be alone and I don’t plan on leaving you any time soon, I promise.”

“Don’t leave me.” Q whispered, pulling himself closer.

“I’m not. I’m not leaving you, sweetie. Not any time soon.”

“But you will someday.”

“Q…it’s hard to understand or explain, but that’s part of life.”

“It hurts.”

“We would never know happiness if we didn’t no pain. It’s taken me years of pain to find happiness Q and I’m sorry, but where there is happiness there will always be something that hurts.”

“I hate hurting.”

“I hate it when you hurt.”

800Q8

R watched as Q ran out of Q-branch suddenly. She ducked behind a wall and waited, seeing Q and James walk back through moments later, Q sobbing against James’ shoulder. It definitely wasn’t functioning correctly anymore. It needed to be fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love... I feel like this is the best place for an evil laugh.


End file.
